The Regiment of the Damned
The Regiment of the Damned is the unnofficial name given to the surviving members of the Dalanian Special Forces deployed to Bananalon between the Stahlian invasion and the Day the World Died. History Formation When the few surviving Dalanian soldiers - pinned down by more the numerous, better equipped advancing Stahl troops - managed to regroup, the situation in which they found themselves was dire; victory was utterly impossible and mere survival seemed equally unlikely. It was only the unfaltering leadership of the former Colonel of the DABC Vexus - Colonel Ashhurst - that kept the soldiers together with enough coherence to stay remotely safe. Exodus When Stahl and Novak entered nuclear war, Stahlian president Hanz Shultz declared to his people that this was the "end of the world", leading to vast numbers of Stahl citizens and soldiers to commit suicide. This chaos - and the sight of airborne nuclear weapons high above - spurred Ashhurst to order a risky course of action: flee north, skirting the Noviakian border all the way to Loveshack before fleeing to Dalania. As risky as the plan was, it worked. Aside from brief visits to isolated villages to purchase supplies, the group avoided almost all civilisation, making the trek to Loveshack surprisingly quickly. However, upon arrival, the true severity of recent events became clear: the world from which they had been isolated from was in utter chaos, with the creation of the ark completed; they were all listed as missing, presumed dead; Amun-Seth had been obliterated; the Steel Tide were preparing for all out assault; both Calrydia and Alphaious had been lost to nuclear fallout; and Arkos Davion had somehow been elected President of the World. From one Hell to the Next Instead of the expected safe return home, the Regiment of the Damned was given a new objective: they would accompany Cmdr.iC. Davion and the Dalanian Proficient Council aboard the ark wherever it would end up. Notable Members Col. Vi Ashhurst Without Ashhurst, it is most likely that every single one of the soldiers in Bananalon would have died - through suicidal attempts to gather supplies or strike back at the Stahlian invasion forces, infighting, lack of supplies or suicides. Instead, the vast majority of the group were able to make an otherwise impossible escape, and reached Loveshack alive. As a result of her heroism, Ashhurst has become one of the most highly respected leaders amongst the Dalanian military, and has been granted unique status and resources as Dalanian Operative. It is even rumoured that she has had numerous arguments with Davion regarding the treatment of the Regiment, though she still is regularly asked for input on military matters. Sgt. Lorentz Lorentz was Ashhurst's second in command, and was the only person to whom she confided in while in Bananalon - both of the potential idea of escape, and of the extent of the uncertainty she felt regarding the situation. Lorentz is a keen fighter, possessing an impressive skill in all manner of different styles, able to fighting effectively at all manner of ranges - from sniping to fist-fighting, and from Ashhurst Lorentz developed a similar leadership style. Following Ashhurst's retirement, Lorentz is preparing to be her successor. Lt. Cailan Imirick Following the escape from Bananalon, a number of his comrades reported that Imirick was suffering some form of psychosis: given the lack of any prior evidence, this may well have been induced by the events. However, before the lieutenant could receive any treatment, he disappeared. His current whereabouts are unknown, though a camp containing equipment was found ransacked following Ork raids. As such, the Lieutenant is for the second time listed as missing, presumed dead. Category:Military Category:Dalania